


Best in Show

by FandumbGirl



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, dog show au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hires Derek to watch after one of his show dogs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best in Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MaraMcGregor on Tumblr

Stiles both hated and thrived on show days. The chaos was perfect for his chaotic mind, but he always ended up over stretched. He knew the next show was going to be worse than ever. Because of scheduling conflicts with two of his dogs, Stiles was expected to be in two places at once. There was no way that was happening.

In the end he had to hire somebody to take care of one of the dogs. The guy, Derek, came highly recommended, but Stiles wasn't so sure. The man was gorgeous, but he was also grumpy and gruff and didn't enjoy Stiles' witty jokes. During the weeks leading up to the show, Stiles had Derek over as much as possible, so he could properly get to know the dog. Barely a week after the hiring, Stiles was so close to firing him just on principle. It wasn't until he stumbled upon Derek playing with the dog with the brightest smile on his face that Stiles changed his mind. Nobody that liked dogs that much could be all bad.

This led to Stiles developing the habit of slyly watching Derek whenever the man was alone with the dog. Derek would talk to her and spent more time than necessary brushing her when he realized how much she liked being groomed. Then he noticed Derek would talk to the dog. Telling her all kinds of things ranging from growing up with a close knit family to losing them all in a fire to just telling her what his weekend had been like.

He didn't mean to, but Stiles felt himself growing to actually like Derek. 

The day of the show came and Stiles was just as busy as he knew he would be. He left Derek in charge of the dog and tore off to do the million and one things he needed to do. By the end of the show, when awards were being presented, Stiles was ready to flop down an any surface that would hold him.

To his surprise, the dog under Derek's care not only places second, when she had never broken into the top five, but also took best in breed. Stiles was so ecstatic that he lost himself and grabbed Derek by the face and kissed him. Derek stood still in shock before putting his hands on Stiles' hips and pulling the smaller man closer. Derek deepened the kiss until they were both forced to come up for air. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Derek cut Stiles off with another kiss. When they were forced to surface again, Derek says "I've been wanting to shut you up like that since the day we met."

Stiles beamed at him. "Feel free to shut me up like that any time."


End file.
